Crossing boundaries
by Lipslikecandy
Summary: Why was everything she did always so complicated? Sakura was either mentally insane, or a glutton for punishment. Maybe if she ignored her crazy heart telling her things that were impossible, she'd be spared from her best friend's imminent wrath. 'His smell engulfed her as he lightly planted a kiss to the top of her head. "Thanks, Sak..." Oh who was she kidding, she was doomed


**Just a little prologue :)**

**I know i should probably be updating "Touch you" (trust, its coming) but with the new year on its way, and recent revelations and whatnot, this basically burst out. I'm finding it quite therapeutic. I have lots more to throw into future chapters (if you guys approve) which probably wont be written like this one. **

**Anyways, had to get this off my chest. **

**let me know how you guys like it and if you think i should continue. **

**I do not ow Naruto.**

**Much love :)**

* * *

I don't even know why I'm like this.

The rational part of me is screaming at me to stop with this nonsense, that I'm to idealistic for my own good. That this was _stupid_.

I wanted to punch myself in the face for my misfortune, really. Because this could have not been more complicated. And I haaatee the unfortunately strongest irrational and stupidly love struck- _fucked_ up part of me, that made me completely and utterly ignore all sings of coherency.

Now, I know what everyone's thinking, 'oh god here we go with the same teenage angsty shitty drama. This pathetic girl that has NO IDEA about life, happily lives in her world of idiocy and finally thinks she's in love.' Stupid little naïve child… right?

Wrong.

First off, although I agree with the stupid imbecilic part, and am overwhelmed with self-hate at this particular point in my life, I shall explain to you why I think god has such a sadistic sense of humor.

I was in love once. The key word being; 'was'. I had fallen in love with the most amazing person. He was tall, strong, athletic and incredibly sweet. I can safely say, that at least for the most part, he loved me back. He was my everything.

I wasted 2 years of my life with him. It was your classic first love, first kiss, first _time_ crap that everyone seems to ignorantly eat up with shit eating grins.

I was 15 when my best friend introduced me to her boyfriend and his best friend. Both boys were on the same football team and were 2 years older. Naturally, being the naïve hormonal annoyance that I was at 15, I was done for. Both boys were the most beautiful human beings id ever seen. After some meddling on Ino's part and stolen kisses on his part, it had always been the four of us. And it stayed that way for almost 2 years. That was up until reality hit and things got ugly.

You see, I'm Idealistic in the sense that I try to convince myself that I'm actually a realist. Paradox anyone?

After a number of break ups, none of which involving me, our foursome turned into an alternating threesome. We had made a pact to never end up like the other two. Even if it ever ended, we wouldn't intentionally try to ruin each other's happiness. We'd stay friends. (The epitome of naiveté.)

Our time came soon. He moved away, for school and football. It was done, and I threw myself into school and dancing and _myself_.

And now this is where things get stupid. I stayed best friends with my best friends Ex, who she undoubtedly destroyed. Unlike me, He threw himself into women. He was the world's biggest pile of poop with a side of asshole shavings.

Just not to me. Or anyone else he deemed worthy enough.

He was a whore to epic proportions and the most degrading, disrespectful man towards women.

And I loved him like you love any other best friend. Recently though, I possibly, sort of, maybe have a smidgeoffeelingsforhim.

I want to hit myself.

I am Sakura Haruno.

I may have feelings for Sasuke Uchiha.

My best friend's ex- boyfriend.

My ex-boyfriend's best friend.

Fuck.

* * *

**So there it is!**

**This particular story is stupidly important to me, as is your feedback.**

**Please review your thoughts on this.**

**Continue, yay or ney?**

**Wish you guys all the best for the new year!**


End file.
